The Devil's Backbone
by Melpomene Blake
Summary: A la fin de la première guerre Lucius a l'impression que le monde tel qu'il l'a connu s'écroule autour de lui. Heureusement pour lui Narcissa a une foi indéfectible en eux et est là pour le réconforter. OS


The Devil's Backbone

Disclamer : tout ce que vous reconnaissez ne m'appartient pas ! Malheureusement …

Don't care if he's guilty, don't care if he's not

He's good and he's bad and he's all that I've got

Oh Lord, Oh Lord, I'm begging you please

Don't take that sinner from me

Oh don't take that sinner from me

Narcissa était assise à sa coiffeuse. Le mouvement régulier de la brosse qu'elle passait sur ses cheveux l'apaisait. Elle entendait encore la voix de sa mère, Druella Black, lui rappelant de se donner 100 coups de brosses tous les soirs. Elle revoyait aussi avec quelle difficulté ses sœurs, qui elles avaient des cheveux bruns et bouclés, se pliaient à la recommandation.

Elle reposa la brosse sur la coiffeuse. Elle ne reverrait plus jamais Andromeda et Bellatrixe croupissait au fond d'une des cellules d'Azkaban. C'était par un pur miracle que son mari, Lucius avait évité le même sort. Elle enleva ses boucles d'oreilles et le lourd collier qui lui barrait la gorge. _Lucius. _Autant de présents à l'image d'un bonheur qu'ils ne partageaient plus. Mais qui, à en juger par la force de leur amour, reviendrait bientôt dans leur vie.

Elle l'avait vu se courber devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, elle l'avait vu supplier, lui Lucius Malefoy. Elle savait qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre comment elle, qui était tombé amoureuse de son arrogance et de son charisme des années auparavant, pouvait encore l'aimer alors qu'elle l'avait vu dépouillé de ce qui faisait, à son sens, son charme. Il ne le comprenait pas aussi il se refusait à la croire.

Elle soupira, elle même ne savait pas comment et pourquoi elle était tombée amoureuse de lui. C'était lui, c'était elle. Il n'y avait pas d'explication possible. _Méfie toi du jour où il te dira pourquoi il t'aime, il sera déjà en train de t'échapper. _A sa façon Andromeda lui disait que l'amour n'avait pas besoin de raison, qu'il ignorait la Raison. Et après tout, qui était elle pour la blâmer ? Elle qui aimait un meurtrier et que savait elle encore… _Tout ce qu'il a fait, il l'a fait pour nous. Cette épreuve est terminée. _

Elle voulait croire que le monde avait changé, mais il était seulement plus vide désormais. Elle se regarda attentivement dans la glace. Le monde avait changé, il s'était dépeuplé. _Je suis la dernière Black en liberté. _Cette pensée la frappa de plein fouet. Etait ce parce qu'elle ressemblait si peu à une Black qu'elle avait échappé à leur destin funeste ? Portaient ils tous la tragédie dans leur sang si pur ? La marque du destin était elle imprimée quelque part sur leur peau si pale, gravé dans les lignes antisocratiques de leur visage ?

Comme pour lui donner raison, Lucius entra dans leur chambre. Il était déjà vêtu pour la nuit. Il se plaça derrière elle et posa une main sur son épaule. Elle pris sa main dans la sienne et la porta à ses lèvres.

- Aujourd'hui au Ministère quelqu'un a fait remarqué que chacun des Black portait en lui la raison de sa chute. C'est faux n'est ce pas ?

Il avait l'air grave. Elle ne savait pas comment le rassura et essaya un trait d'humour :

- Je t'ai bien épousé !

Comme si son amour, qu'elle portait au plus profond d'elle même, avait été la cause de son chagrin. Il garda son air sérieux.

Elle se tourna vers lui, pris son visage dans ses mains et l'attira à elle.

Nous sommes suffisamment forts pour déjouer le destin. Nous l'avons prouvé, nous le prouverons encore. Nous sommes une famille, nous agissons en tant que telle et rien ne pourra nous séparer.

Elle voulait le convaincre, le persuader, tout pour qu'il comprenne qu'ils étaient indestructibles à ses yeux : que la force de leur amour serait plus forte que la force du destin. Voilà le message qu'elle essayait de lui faire passer à travers ses yeux.

Il mit ses mains sur sa nuque et l'attira plus prêt afin de pouvoir poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle était sa force, la gravité qui donnait de l'ordre à son monde.

Ils se détachèrent lentement l'un de l'autre et appuyèrent leur front l'un contre l'autre.

- Je t'aime. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi Narcissa.

- La guerre est finie, il n'y a plus aucune raison pour que tu ais à le découvrir… Je t'aime tellement.

Ils se sourirent de ce sourirent jumeaux que développent parfois les couples au fils des années. Leurs visages se détachèrent complètement tandis que leur mains glissaient sur leur corps respectifs jusqu'à ce qu'elles se touchent. Et, ensemble ils se dirigèrent vers le grand lit.

Ils résisteraient à l'épreuve, elle les rendrait seulement plus fort. Ils en avait déjà tellement surmonter pour en arriver où ils se tenaient que plus rien ne pourrait les séparer désormais.

123

J'ai eu l'idée de cet OS en me brossant les cheveux ! C'est la première fois que je m'attaque à Lucius et Narcissa bien que je les adore ! En ce moment j'ai déjà un projet de fanfiction sur le feu mais je me demande si cet OS ne pourrait pas faire figure de prologue pour une plus longue fanfiction sur le debut de leur relation !

Bref, j'attends vos avis, critiques, mot d'amour et déclaration de haine avec impatience !

Bisous bisous


End file.
